Project Freelancer
Freelancer is a Special Operations program created to study soldiers with AI implantsRed vs Blue: Reconstruction and to win the war with the Covenant.Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Season Five. While the Red and Blue armies are fighting each other, in what is a massive experimental simulation, Freelancers are competent enough for actual conflict with the Covenant. Their designation as Freelancer would appear to be only a ploy to further fool the Red and Blue soldiers, as every freelancer to appear in Red vs Blue and its mini-series' either still abides by the objective of, or still takes orders from a superior of, subsidiary of, or directly from those who trained them, with the exception of Agent Maine (the Meta). It is unknown if the Meta is acting on its own volition or if its actions are driven by its numerous implants. As a result of its actions, the program was shut down after the events of Reconstruction. 49 Agents Based on all given Freelancers to date, all members of the program share one similar trait; they are codenamed after 49 of the 50 states of the United States of America, excluding Florida. Active Agents Washington, Maine Deceased Agents New York, South Dakota, North Dakota, Tex Others Wyoming, Carolina Program History Freelancers are set apart from their Red and Blue counterparts by their armor enhancements, artificial intelligence programs (for those who have them), and their proficiency in actual combat, though there are few exceptions, as some members from Blood Gulch have demonstrated exceptional combat competence. As far as members of the Red and Blue armies are concerned, Freelancers are merely guns for the highest bidder -as described by Tucker. In the seemingly pointless war between Red and Blue, Originally, Project Freelancer was allowed the use of only one artificial construct, the "smart" AI Alpha. However, to gain more information on how AIs work with the soldiers they were implanted in, Alpha was copied several times, resulting in the creation of the other Freelancer AIs, such as Gamma, Delta, Sigma, Theta, Epsilon and Omega. The copies seem to have become obsessed with Alpha; Washington comments that they could spend entire debriefings talking about Alpha, while other Freelancers attempted to break into its storage facility and steal it. Its current whereabouts are unknown; it may be possible that it might not even exist anymore. However, this is not the case. It is revealed that Church is not a ghost, but is an AI, the Alpha. This is also why he agrees with Delta, and didn't change when Omega entered him. Also, this is another reason why he can jump from person to person like Omega. Omega had gained it from Alpha, or Church. Furthermore, the other AIs were never copied from Alpha- instead, Alpha was tortured until it began to fragment itself from stress. Spoilers end Following an investigation by the UNSC, the project was forcibly shut down and its Director sentenced to prison for unethical conduct (his torture of Alpha). Known AIs *Alpha, Never given to an Agent. Status Inactive, confirmed by Burnie Burns in his Jenga Jam interview. *Beta, Only mentioned once, status unknown. *Gamma given to Freelancer Wyoming, Attribute: Deceit, Salvaged by the Meta, *Delta given to Freelancer York, Attribute: Logic, Acquired by Freelancer South, then Caboose, and finally Captured by the Meta, *Epsilon given to Freelancer Washington, Attribute: Memory, At Command, discovered by Wash and Church. Escaped from the EMP and currently is being guarded by Caboose. *Sigma given to unknown agent, Attribute: Creativity, *Theta given to Freelancer North Dakota, Attribute:Unknown, Salvaged by the Meta, *Omega given to Freelancer Tex, Attribute: Anger, possessed everyone at Blood Gulch except Tucker and Sister, Returned to Tex, Salvaged by the Meta, Trivia *It can be said that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program seen in the Halo Games,Novels and Halo Legends, given that all Freelancers and Spartans were stripped off their real names and given codenames,although the Spartans first names were kept and retained and given service tags.(e.g John-117) *Another Point that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program is that both Freelancers and Spartans are given special ablities,while the Freelancers received Armor Enhancements (e.g York's Healing Units and South's Dome Energy Shield) and AIs.In Contrast to the Spartans receiving Augmentation enhancements/Procedures and the MJOLNIR Armors to improve their Reflexes,Speed,Strength,Durability and Agilty, it might be possible though very Unlikely that some Spartans received AIs like Master Chief did when he mostly had AI Cortana implanted in him during the Halo Trilogy. References Category:Freelancer